The new dimension
by Sandy smiles
Summary: Ino was in a other dimension,where everything was opposite of where she was suppose to be.Will she start a new life in the other dimension or will she return back to her own dimension?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapters 1^^**

**Ino's POV**

* * *

"wow,what the heck happened." I stood up from my bed and touch my head "why is my head so painful and why am i in my room?" She felt a "pang" in her head and remembered, "Dammit,i have to get to the hokage tower right away to report about my mission." I went to the balcony and started jumping of there and from houses to houses. When I finally reached the door of the hokage tower i slowly knocked on the door before entering in.

When i went into the room I saw something totally unexpected and that was seeing hokage wearing glasses and was flat chested. I was wondering what in the world happened to her and... shizune! She had a huge chest and it was suppose to be the hokage not her! I still could not believe it, I can't take it anymore I was tired and my head hurt againe.

The last thing i remembered before I faint was the door opening and someone slowly catch me not making my body touching the cold ground. I could not figured out who it was but one thing i am sure about it was that person was a guy.

I slowly opened my eyes,i could smell the antiseptics around me.I immediately assume that i was in a hospital."May i know who are you?"i turn my head to see an older blond bedside me looking at me with a curious look on her face beside her was shizune,she was standing quietly like she was waiting for an was odd ,the hokage would not ever speak so kind and ladylike and definitely would know me.I was her apprentice along with sakura..

Then I remembered that Sakura had once told me that there was one time she and naruto were in another dimension where everything was the opposite .I did not listen much so i did not know the other detail. If it is like that,i figured that if they are here last time i was here where they have came before .This explain a lot after what I saw.I then told the older blonde about this situation,including my name of course.

"I see, there was another "you" that was missing in the village.I assume that you and the other "you" had switch could stay here in the village for the time being."

"Sure, another thing when I fainted i saw someone had catch me not making me faint on the floor.I wanted to thank that person, do you know who he is?"I was damn curious that person was quite cute and maybe he was my Prince Charming.I chuckle on the thought of that.

"oh, I told him to bring some medicine in,he would be coming in soon."

I then heard the door open and I turned my head to see...

"Naruto!"

"huh?"

I felt so stupid calling him Naruto. He does look like him but he is totally not I can't believe I just called him cute.

"oh,sorry I have mistaken you as my another friend and by the way thanks for catching me" I said as I laugh nervously.

"it was nothing" he said with a grin.

"what is your name?"I asked

"Menma namikage"he said as he walk towards the hokage with a pill in his hand and a glass of water in another hand.

" Thank can you help me inform the ANBU to stop looking for ino yamanaka "

" Sure,but why,we Haven't found her yet?"

"if you had seen clearly beside me is miss yamanaka"

"what! How could that be! When ino talk she would stutter and her hair would be in loose ponytail!how could that be her!"he said

I would stutter and I would tie my hair in a loose ponytail here.I would have never do that!

"I would explain to you later now go inform the ANBU"she said sharply not losing her posture.

"HAI!"

After eating the pill I was discharge from the Hokage told me that I may have a limit in staying here and I would naturally return to my gave me a surprisingly generous amount of money as she did not know when I have to go back.

I went home and I saw that it was a one bedroom home so I assume that i stay alone here like my anothereworld.I went to the closet and saw clothes that if I wear it ,i maybe mistaken as a nun.I did not know that my fashion sence in this world was that horrible!

I went shopping and bought a few good sets of clothes and a few set of accessory.I was hungry so I went to the closes stall I see...ichiraku ramen stall.I went inside and called out "one diet ramen please" yes I am still dieting.

While I was peacefully eating my noodle,i saw someone siting beside me. It was menma,I was surprised he was siting next to me as I don't really know him well like the naruto in my dimension. We begin to talk while we eat,after knowing him i notice he was quite a...gentlemen.

"miss yamanaka..t"

"call me ino,miss is too formal"

"okye,ino tonight we have a get together,everybody in rookie nine is coming to the BBQ house. I was wondering if you want to come?"he said scratching back of his head.

"Sure I have nothing better to do, but did hokage sama tell you that I am not that ino from here"

"Yup the same thing, happened a week before you came you know right?"

"I know"

" I have to go now,bye"I stood up from the stool and put the money on the bar .

"Bye, ino" he said with his signature grin

I went back home and saw it was almost night and begin to shower. After showering I wrap a towel on my body and walked out of the bathroom.I took one of the clothes I bought and begin to wear it.I tied my hair in my signature ponytail and walked towards the mirrow to look at my outfit. I worn a Simple purple blouse and a pair of jeans it is simple and beautiful on me.I only put on a light pink lipstick as i am already naturally beautiful."I am ready to go!"

**Surprised!**

**This is my first story And**

**my first chapter i hope you guys**

**like it!^^**

**P.S I wanna thank sunshine sketch**

**because without her I might only know**

**how to review. So please support her**

**too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Menma's POV**

I was passing through a nightclub when I saw sasuke at the doorstep flirting with a girl in white tank top and a her hair was blue, tied in a bun.I decided to walk to sasuke as i was heading to the BBQ house and he need to be there too.

"Hey sasuke!"i called out

He turned around to face me."What is it menma,can't you see I am busy." He said still smilling at the girl that let out a soft giggle.

"Yeah,busy flirting with girls"i said

"Whatever"he respond

"Sorry but we have to go"i apologized to the girl and grab hold of sasuke's arm and pulled him away from her.

"We have to get to the BBQ house,remember today is our get together?"I said as we started to walked.

"I know that"

"Oh ya!i forgot to tell you that ino is comming"

"I thought she was missing?"he asked in a i-don't-care tone

"Yeah she is,but the ino that is coming is ino from another dimension. The hokage told me that the ino we knew had switch dimension with the another ino "I respond.

"So?"

"So the ino from another dimension is totally different from the one we knew.I had met her before"

"How different can she be, last time it happened there wasn't much of a difference"he said in a annoyed tone

"You'll see." When we had reached Our destination we went into the BBQ house

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

When i look at ino my eyes widen. She was completely different from the one we one we knew was the shy and nun looking Ino. She was totally different from what I expected to see. She was...she was even hotter than hinata.

"Hi guys.."ino greeted and started to walked towards us and then she started to looked at me.

"Hey ino"I called out.

"Sa..sasuke?"she asked,then she started to hug me.I was so astonished,surprised, a lot of feeling welled up in me. I just know her and she already started to hug me.I could smelled the fragnence on her was overwhelming .

She started to let go of me and looked at at me with her big blue innocent eyes on me."Sasuke it has been so long"

"I thought there is also another sasuke in your dimension,don't tell me he is avoiding you or something?"menma asked

"it's nothing"she answered,when she had looked away from my eyes. There was a silence after that.

"So... you are already comfortable from the people in the rookie nine?"Menma asked,trying to break the silence.

"Of course"she said starting to regaining her cheerfulness. "I know all you guys have completely opposite personality from the people I know, but i still feel comfortable around you guys like the one i know from my dimension except for Negi." She said pointing at Negi that was trying to asked out the waiters for a date.

We went back to the table it was a rectangle sitting order was girls on the right and the boys on the left.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

He looked so much like him,Sakura must be happy when she was in this dimension, she could had looked at him and talked to him so easily like in the past."Earth to Ino" Hinata said waving her hand at me.I was pulled away from my thoughts.I turned to look at her."yea Hinata?" Hinata had changed a lot in this dimension,she was pretty and confident .I like her this way.

"What were you thinking,you were spacing out"She said in a worried tone.

"It's nothing"I gave her a assured smile.

"Good,enjoy your time here,and watched out for that uchiha guy"she whispered to me.

"I know. He is a playboy right?"

"yea how you know?"she said.

"well,judging by his clothese and his action to every woman he sees..."she said looking at him now flirting with the waiters.

"You're good"she remarked.

I smiled at her remarked.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I stop talking with the waiters and started looking at Ino. She was busy laughing with Sakura about something.I wanted to talked to her and said,"Hey ino" she turn her attention to me."Yes sasuke-kun?"

"I was wondering how did you get here?"

"Well,I was walking into the village to report my mission to hokage-sama when a bean of light shine on me and i fainted,before you know it I am here" she answered

We started to talked and talked and time passed."Well i am tired. I better get home, i just had a tired day today"she stood up,stretching her arm.

"Let me walked you there"I offered

"Sure"She accepted it without hesitation.

"Ino you sure?"Hinata asked worriedly

" Don't worry"she assured her

We were walking and it was a awkward silence as we were walking. I then decided to start a conversation ,we talked and we lead to more and more things. I also told her some pick up line and i had sense that she know that i am attracted to her,we had clicked well and she was definately the one to catch and not to be missed. After i had catched her I will dumped her since she will be leaving soon.

When we had reached her house she surprisingly gave me a peck in the cheek"Don't think to much, this is just a thank you kiss for walking me home since the sasuke in the another world would not have have walked me home or nor would have been willing to let me kiss him on the cheek"

"why?"

She left out a sigh and answered,"He left the village and we were never as close as he was to Sakura and Naruto or you could say Menma. He was an opposite of you,he was quite,distant, and don't really talk much .When he left no one was as sad as Naruto and Sakura. They were team seven afterall"she said.

"You like him don't you?"i asked,not asking other questioned that run through my mind right now.

"Yes i did. Eventhough you look like him does not mean you are him.I know you are a damn playboy and I know your tricks up your sleeve.I also know more then you think you do"after saying that, she went to her door and entered in,without saying no further.

Wow she is playing hard to get, i like her personality and she is quite challenging but i do like challenge, she is not the shy ino that would keep struttering when i talked to her. Challenged accepted ino yamanaka.

**Reviews,reviews I need more reviews.**

**Please continue to support me!^_^**

**I know that my grammar is not good and**

**there is a lot of missing words but,**

**please bear with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

My eyes fluttered open to see the ceiling.I touched my hair, it was all tangled up.I took my brush and begin to brush my hair,i had fallen asleep with my hair down.I looked at the clock hanging in the wall. It was 8.05am in the morning.

Yesterday was a long day.I walked to my closet and grab my ninja outfit and a towel and walked towards the bathroom to have a bath,after 15mins ,i got out of the bathroom and tied to my usual ponytail.I took the weapons i need before i head out.

I went to ichiraku ramen stall to have my ramen,when i got there i saw TenTen eating her ramen"Hey TenTen" i called out.I went to sit beside her."Oh, hi Ino"she greeted.I called my same old diet ramen."Ino, today the rookie nine is going to the hot spring, do you want to come?"she asked,the ramen had came and it was put in front of me."Sure why not" i answered.I begin to start eating my ramen,it was still fantastic as i thought it would be."Great,meet us at the hot spring at 7.00pm okay?"

"Okay" after i had eaten my ramen, i stood up and pay for it,so as TenTen."Bye TenTen"i said as she waved back as a reply as we took our separate ways.I went to the training grounds to practice my Taijutsu and ninjutsu.

While i was there i saw kakashi sensei practicing ninjutsu.I went up to him and asked him if he could teach me some taijutsu and ninjutsu,he accepted it gladly,the reason why i wanted to train was because i am weak and i wanted to catch up to Forehead.I don't want to be a burden to my team, not ever.

Time passed and it was already 6.45pm by looking at the sky and the length of the shadow.I was utterly tired, but Kakashi-sensei here is still so energetic.I thanked him for that training and i said my goodbye to him.I really needed that hot spring right now.

When i had reached the hot spring,my body was aching from the walking.I can't believe Kakashi-sensei still have the mood to train after that long hour training he did with me.I saw TenTen and started to walked toward her.

''Hey Ino''TenTen called out

''Hey yourself''i said.

''Are we suppose to wait for everyone to come?''i asked

''Yeah,it is kind of like a tradition we do.''she said

''Oh''we begin to talked about topic after topic,suddenly i felt a tap on my shoulder.I turned around and saw Sasuke uchiha.

''I will go now,meet me with the other girls when you are done''TenTen said.I nodded to her and she left.

''What do you want?''i said it in a not to kind not to rude tone.

''You?''he said with a smirk.

i gave him a look like'really' and just ignored him.I was just about to turned around and leaved when he said''Well? i will pick you up a-''i cut him off.

''No'' i said simply.

''Excuse me?''He asked Unbelievingly.

''You heard me,N-O,no.''I said and started to leave.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And with that Sasuke's eye was twitching and he was slightly annoyed,no one ever said 'no' to him,he stood rooted on the ground.

''Hey'' Ino heard that familiar voice and walked towards where it came from.

''So what did Sasuke want?''TenTen asked.

''You should have figured it out''Ino said.

''Then did you say a yes or a no''Sakura asked.'TenTen must have told them that Sasuke had approach me'.Ino thought.

''What do you think?''Ino said.

''Yes?''Hinata asked

''You know better then anyone that i would say a no''i said to hinata.

''WHAT! YOU SAID NO!''Hinata,Sakura and TenTen yelled.

''Jezz,why so surprised''Ino said

''Because no one reject Sasuke''Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

''Well i am that no one''Ino said.

''You did great''Hinata said,TenTen nooded

They begin to change the subject and talked something eles,when they were talking,something caught Ino's eyes,it was a girl she had orange hair,her hair was till her waist,she wear a orange tank top and a white skinny jeans,she was talking to Sasuke.'He must be flirting with her'Ino thought.

''Hey Ino what are you looking at''Hinata stopped looking at them and turn her face to faced her.

''Nothing''Ino said to her.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

After everyone in the rookie nine is here,we went to our separate hot springs.

I took off my clothes and wrap my body on a towel.I tied my hair into a bun and tucked my bangs into my ear.I put my clothes on the indivisual cupboard,when the girls in the rookie nine was ready, we went into the hot spring,it was so relaxing."Hey girls, i forget to tell you guys if you could come to a sleepover at my cousin's house since they were out in a one week mission?"TenTen asked."Sure"The rookie nine girls except for TenTen said at the same time.

"Great,meet me at my house first.I will show all of you to the house since you guys don't know where it is"

We nodded and we talked about what are we going to do,one hour later,i got up.I asked if they were coming up,the girls said that they will be up at another 5mins.I went inside still holding onto my towel,i walked towards the changing room,when i got there i went to the cupboard to get my clothes, i was about to reach there when i accidently slip on a slipper and when i was about to fall a pair of hands grab on to my shoulder.I looked up and saw onyx eyes and it belong to Sasuke uchiha.

He was fully dressed,my towel was loosed and it almost revel my body.I was blushing madly.I quickly push him away from me and tighten my hold on the towel not letting it slide down to reveal my body."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled.I could see him blushing a little. "I saw a door across here and i went inside.I was curious and i saw you almost going to fall so i caught you"he explained.

I grab his collar,"if you ever tell anyone about this your dead!"he nodded and i let go of his collar and push him just stood there looking at me.''WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!''i said,he rushed to a door that i assumed was the door where he got here.I quickly changed to my ninja outfit,when the girls were ask me if i had heard anything,not letting the girls know what had just happened i had to lied and said 'no'

We went outside and saw the boys were already there .I did not make eye-contact with Sasuke, i could feel him staring at me.I felt so uncomfortable,me and the girls said our goodbye to the boys and left,however,the orange haired girl stayed behind.I wondered why didn't she left,oh yeah to meet Sasuke,duh!The girls went to their homes to pack their things,TenTen reminded us not to bring sleeping bag because the house was big enough to have our own rooms to sleep. When i had reached my house i to pack my things for the sleepover.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

After the girls left, i then thought about what had happened in the hot springs.I stopped thinking when i saw Tony.

"Hey Sasuke who is the girl?"Menma asked.

"Our info girl"i answered.

"What is that?"Shikamaru asked.

"you'll see" i said

"So Tony,what you got?"i turn my attention to her.

"Well..i think i forgot"she obviously wanted me to plead.I took out a rose from my shirt "Could you tell me Tony?"i said in a flirty tone.I knew this would happened that is why I always bring backup.

She took my rose and her eyes sparkle."Why of course Sasuke-kun!"

She begin, "While i was enjoying my hot spring with them,when i heard that they are going to have a sleepover today.A brunette said to her friends to meet her at her house and she will lead the way to her cousin's house,they will be staying there for their sleepover"she said.

"Interesting,well thank you Tony,bye now." I said.I did not really want her to be here.

"Okye bye Sasuke-kun"She waved goodbye to me.

"Well,i know what are we going to do after taking the hot spring" i said.

"You got to be kidding me Sasuke"Menma said

"Well i'm not,come on Menma i know you want to do it,just once, do this for me as your best friend "I plead.

"Fine, i'm in." Menma reluctantly agreed.

"What about you guys?" I glance over to the others.

"I'm in, since i have nothing to do at home"Shikamaru said

"I'm in"Sai said

"Where there is girls I'm in"Lee said

"I would love to spy on the girls but i can't, uncle said i have to get home after this as i need more training" Negi said disappointed as he left.

"I have better to do then that"Shino said as he left.

"I am going home bye"chioji waved.

"That left five of us, let's go" i said as we head off.

**Well,what do you think?**

**review to let me know how I can**

**improve!**

**Even though there is quite less**

**people who review**

**i still wanna thank the people**

**who reviewed!**

**P.S when i said rookie nine,the people**

** consist of it are**

** Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Chioji**

**Kiba,Shino,Hinata,Negi,Lee,TenTen and Sai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Normal POV**

As all of the girls walked on the soggy road they made sure that they had all of their things,they were oblivious that the boys were following them,after a while,they had finally reached their destination,all of the girls stared in awed,''it's bigger than i thought it would be''Ino said.

When they had snapped out of their daze they continued to walk up to the door,the boys were sitting on one of the roofs opposite of the gigantic house.''I did not know TenTen's cousin would be that rich''Menma said in awed.''Neither do i''Sasuke commented as they all watched as the girls walked up to the door and saw TenTen bending down to the carpet at the doorstep and pick up a key under it.

After TenTen had opened the door,the girls entered begin to lead the girls to the living room.''Here is the living room''TenTen pointed out,they stared in wonder at the finely furnished living room.''Hey,TenTen how many rooms are there?''Sakura asked.

''Twelve room to be exact,there are five floors,we are at first floor,the second and third are the bed rooms .Six rooms in second floor and third floor,there are suppose to be maids but they had day off for the whole week, so we had to do things ourselves''TenTen replied.

''I don't mind''Ino said.

''You guys could put your bags at the third floor first and meet me here.I have already put mine in the third floor,the first door is taken by me.''TenTen said.

''Why can't we take the second floor?''Hinata asked confused.

''Cause the walls in the second floor are painted all in a very dark paint,you guys wouldn't like it''TenTen said.

''The doors have different colours,example,if the door of the room you had chosen is blue, the furniture of the room and mostly everything would be blue.''TenTen explained,everyone nodded in understand.

They begin to went upstairs to put their bags at the rooms they had chosen,after that they went downstairs to meet TenTen,the boys had all crowded in a tree outside the window so that they could listen on their conversation,the guys suddenly heard a crack and before you know it,the threes were falling down, they were going to crash so they quickly got out of the tree before it fall on them,it caused a huge 'thud' when the tree fell,the door to the gigantic house suddenly open and revealed all the girls.

They were busy making sure they won't crashed that they forget they had had landed on the doorstep where the sleepover was held,the girls were astonished to see the boys on their doorstep.''Are you guys spying on us?''Hinata said.

''Of course not,we were just passing through.''Sasuke lied.

''Yeah just passing through''Ino said sarcastically with her arm crossed on her chest,the girls shared a look at each other and grin to to the boys,the grin sent a shiver down their spine,the girls started dragging the boys to the living room.

''I knew this is a bad idea.''Menma said to Sasuke.

''How would i know this would happened.''Sasuke said, the boys started to glare at him.

''We just made it an up close view for you,you guys should be thankful.''TenTen said.

''Since you guys are here we could play truth or dare together''Ino said.

''Sure i don't see why not''Sasuke said to Ino as they begin to form a circle on the floor.

Sitting order:Ino,Hinata,TenTen,Sakura,Shikamaru,Sai,Lee,Sasuke,Menma.

''Let me start first,Sai truth or dare.''Ino said

''Dare''

''I dare you to call me miss lovely every time you greet me.''Ino said.

''I'm fine with that''Sai said.

The blond kunoichi smirked. "This would be rather...amusing..."

''My turn,Menma truth or dare''Hinata asked.

''Truth''Menma said.

Hinata pouted.''Why won't you chose Dare''

''Because i know you would dare me to go on a date with you.''Menma said.

''Oh fine then,who do you think is the most beautiful girl in the whole village''

''To tell you the truth i think Ino is but i like girls that have a pretty heart too, not only for their appearance''Menma said scratching the back of his head,Ino had a light blush on her face after hearing what Menma said.''Hmph''grunted Hinata.

''Well,it's my turn, truth or dare.''TenTen asked lee.

With those fireballs in his eyes again as a sign of determination, he said. "I would like to do both."

Everybody went silent.

"L-lee, you can only do one." Sasuke explained.

"Fine, fine. Truth."

''Did you and Negi spy on us when we are on our hotspring?''TenTen said.

''Not exactly ,Negi used his byakugan to spy on you guys and told me what he had saw.''

All the girls were glaring at him resisting the urge to beat him up,this went on and on

Sakura got a dare from Menma and he has to not eat ramen for the whole day stating tomorrow

,Shikamaru got a dare from Hinata and she has to stop stalking Menma for the whole month

Sai got a truth from Ino and it turn out that she wanted him to call her miss lovely was because he would always do that to her in the another dimension and she always love what he had called her.

Lee got a dare from Sakura and she has to go on a date with him.

''Finally it's my turn''Sasuke looked at Ino.''Ino,truth or dare.''

''Truth.''Ino grin.

''If i ask you again for another date would you say yes?''Sasuke said.

''No''Ino said simply.

The other guys tried hard not to laugh or say anything mean.

''Wow,Sasuke uchiha being rejected and not only once but twice.''Menma said patting Sasuke's back.

''Oh,shut up''Sasuke said to Menma.

"Who's next?" Shikamaru asked.

''Oh,me''Menma said.

''TenTen truth or dare.''he said to TenTen.

''Truth''

''Are you going to give up on being clumsy''Menma said

''I am not clumsy''TenTen defended

''Well,you are''

''Okye i am clumsy and l will give up on being clumsy happy?''TenTen said.

''Yup''Menma grin

''Well,it's already late we should sleep now,do you guys wanna stay here for the night?''TenTen asked,the guys nodded.

''You guys could sleep on the second floor.''she said

Everyone begin to go to their room to sleep.

* * *

**In Ino's room**

She tossed and turned.

"I just can't sleep!" she thought angrily.

Throwing the covers back, Ino changed her night gown to her formal clothes.

She walked down the hall.

As she continued out of the house.

She looked around and noticed a bar that was still open.

" .Maybe i could get to sleep after drinking some" she whispered.

She proceeded into the bar.

"Welcome, Miss." she was greeteed by the barkeeper.

She gave him a soft smile and sat down at the counter.

"What can I get you tonight?"

She looked at the menu that he placed in front of her.

She bit her lip. "Um... How about a sake.''

"Sure thing." he replied and wandered off.

She looked at her surroundings.

There wasn't many people here. Most of them looked pretty gruff though. And mostly drunk.

"Whatever." muttered Ino. She couldn't force herself to care right now.

"Here you go." the barkeeper said, placing down her order.

"Thanks." Ino replied.

She grabbed her cup of sake. She leaned her head back and downed it. It burned her throat on the way down.

"Could I have some more?" Ino asked the barkeeper.

"Uh huh. I'll be with you in a second.."

She folded her arms on the counter and placed her head on them.

"Here's your sake."

"Thanks." muttered Ino. She grabbed it from him and downed it,she started to order more and more. "I'm ready for the bill now."

"Alright then. It's 5,301.8 Yen."

Ino rummaged through her purse. After handing him the money, she walked out of the bar,she begin to be a little tipsy.

She begin to walked towards where the sleepover was,that was the last thing she could remembered before she turn completely drunk,when she had finally reach the door to the house she saw the door was not locked and she entered in.

''Sasuke?''she started to walked towards him.

''Why did you came from the front door,shouldn't you be in bed?''he said,his right hand was a glass of water.

''I missed you'' Ino said as she started to hug him,he could smell the alcohol on her body.

''You're drunk Ino.''He said.

''I'm not,do you know how sad i was when you left the village.I really loved you,you could say i am a fan-girl or anything but just don't leave anymore.I cared for you and team seven too.I'm so scared that i would lose to Sakura and you would like her.''She begin to hug him tighter,tears started falling from her eyes.

''I won't leave.''He said to her as he wipe away her tears.'Am i falling for her,no i can't i am Sasuke uchiha,she would not have hug me if she knew that i am not that sasuke from her dimension' he thought.

She started to fell asleep in his arms,he carried her bridal-style and went to the third floor,he went to the only door that was purple and entered in, he laid her on her bed and sat on a chair beside her.'She's sleeping so soundly,i better go.I don't wanna wake her up.'He thought as he stand up from the chair and turned his back and was beinning to leave when a hand caught his wrist,he looked over at his shoulder and saw Ino was holding onto his wrist.

''Stay for the night with me.''She said,he could not say 'no' at the state she was in now,he went to the other side of the bed and lye beside her,she started to closed her eyes and sleep.'What is happening to me,am i not the same Sasuke uchiha for tonight'He begin to closed his eyes too and sleep soundly on the bed with her.

**What do you think?**

** Reviews please, i love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_She was in a dark room,she suddenly saw something pink coming toward her.''Sakura?''_

_''Ino,do you know how weak you are.''Sakura said._

''_I..I''_

_''Save it for your training Ino-pig.''_

She_ suddenly saw everyone from the rookie nine forming a circle around her,they started to point at her and said how weak she is.''I'm not weak,I'm not weak!''She screamed._

''I'm not weak!''Ino screamed as she sit up from her bed,she turned her head and saw her pillow was wet.'Was i crying in my sleep?'She thought,her hair was still in her usual ponytail,beside her was her blanket covering something black.'Is that hair?'Ino thought as she slowly pull off the blanket.'Sasuke!what is he doing here' she suddenly felt her head hurt and memories from last night started to swam her head.'So that's what happened,i better wake him up first'

''Sasuke,wake up''

''Huh?what is it.''He sit up from his bed,rubbing his eyes.

''First,thank you for staying with me while i was drunk and second, you need to go to your room now or they will freaked out when they see you in my room''Ino said in a anxious tone.

''It's not like they will barge in or anything and beside,you have not repay me yet for staying with you.''He said as he put his arm on her shoulder and lean in close to her face,she moved back not letting him get closer to her face.

''Whatever,i need a bath right now, i reek of alcohol.''Ino said as she stood up from the bed.

''You should really go to your room and have a bath while they are still asleep.''Ino said as she grab her outfit from her bag and went to the closet to get a towel.

''Fine, but what do i get for staying with you while you were drunk?''he asked as he stood up from the bed and block her way to the bathroom.

''Nothing,you should be lucky you get stayed by someone like me''she answered with a grin.

''What if i won't let you into the bathroom?''

''Then i will you use your bathroom in your room.''

''You aren't worried that you would get caught by them when you enter my room.''He said.

''Have you forgotten i am a kunoichi?''

He smirk as he let her in,she closed the bathroom door as she entered in.'I better get to my room' he thought as he left the purple room.

After a good 15mins, Ino came out from the bathroom with her ninja outfit,she tied her hair in her her usual ponytail and went to living room and saw no sight of anyone.'Must be still asleep' she went to the kitchen to cook some pancake for everyone,she had to cooked 9 plates of pancake,after she was done, She put it on the dinning table and went ahead to eat first,when she was done, she left a note that said she had cooked some food for everyone.

She gave a good look at the house before she left.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I saw that my clothes was running out and went to a few shops to get some.I went to my house and put the clothes that i had bought to the wardrobe,when i was done,i went to the flower shop to see my parents,wondering what would they think if i am not the ino they knew,when i entered in,my father immediately hug me and said how he was worried when he knew i was missing.I told him about the dimension thing and he understand.

We begin to talk and laugh like nothing had happened,while i was talking to my father i realised that my mother was not here,the next thing he was going to say made me froze.

He said that when i was ten,my mother died when she was on a mission,she got killed while protecting a scroll she was to deliver with her teammates.I did not know what to do,on my dimension my mother was not actually a ninja but was a housewife and still alived.I told my father that i had to get to the training ground to meet with my Team.I actually wasn't meeting them,i just want to get some fresh air.I know that my father would know something was wrong when i said 'i need to get some fresh air' .Even though he was not the father i knew from my dimension,i am pretty sure he would know something was wrong with me when i said that particular sentance.

I went to a hill to look at the clouds.I slowly hugged my knee,what if i am stuck in this dimension forever and i have to face the fact about my mother's death.I will never see her smile at me when i came back home to visit my parents .Tears started to form on the corner of my eyes . A shinobi must never show emotion.I started to wiped the tears that had form from the corner of my eyes.

I went to the traininig ground.I started to punched the wodden doll, while i was doing that a picture of my mother smiling at me flashes through my mind.I started to used all my strength on my taijutsu skill on the wodden doll, when i had used up all my taijutsu skill on that doll, i repeated the same process. It was a way for me not to cry, but to just let it all out with punches and kicks.

It begin to grow dark outside and i was still doing my so called practice.I started to fell to the ground,my whole body was aching.''Ino stand up,you can do this,you can do this.''I encouraged myself as i started to stand up slowly and begin to do what i have been doing for the whole time.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Near the training ground,Sasuke,Menma,Sai and Sakura was taking a walk after eating their dinner.

''Hey you guys, have you seen Ino?.''Sakura asked the boys beside her,they all shook their head.

''Now i think of it,i have not seen her all day.I wanna thank her for cooking us the breakfast.''Menma said.

''Yeah''Sasuke said as he thought about where she could have been.

''Maybe miss lovely had to do something or...''

''Or what Sai?''Sakura asked,Sasuke and Menma all stopped thinking where she could have been and turn their attention to Sai.

''Or she have gone back to her dimension''Sai answered.

''What,really?i gonna missed her''Menma said depressed,Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

''That was just my guess,it maybe not be true.''Sai said trying to cheer them up.

''Hey,isn't that Ino?''Sakura said pointing to the person at the training ground,they all looked at the directioned where she was pointing.

Sasuke started to walked to the training .Menma was going to followed him when he was stopped by Sakura and Sai.

''I can see the anger in her eyes,she needs only person to comfort her.''Sai said in a matter-of fact tone

''Yeah me too.''Sakura added,Menma understood and nodded

* * *

**Training grounds.**

Ino was still punching on the wodden doll.

''Stop that you are going to hurt yourselve''

she heard a voice behind her,she ignored it and continue punching ,she suddenly felt someone grab her arms from behind her and turn around and saw Sasuke

''I came here to thank you for the breakfast you have cooked for the rookie nine and me.''Sasuke said still holding on to her arm,he could see anger in her sky blue eyes,he turn his eyes away from there and stared at her knuckles.

''Well,you are welcome it's pretty late, you should go home.''Ino said as she forced a smile to him.

''You are bleeding''he said,she quickly took her arms away from his hands.

''It does not matter''she said.

''What's wrong?''he reach for her hand and begin to take out his bandages from his pouch and begin to wrapped his bandage on her,she did not resist.

''Nothing is wrong,i am just practing my Taijutsu.''She said as she tried to forced a smile to him,but he could see through her smile.

''Tell me what is going on.''

Ino took a deep breathe,''I just went to the flower shop today and learned that my mother died,it was two years ago,in my dimension,my mother is still alive and moving,what if i am going to stay here forever and i have to faced the fact that my mother died.I would never see her smiled at me againe.''She forced herself not to cry and gave a smile that was full of sadness in it,she looked up to see his onyx eyes.

''Stop holding it in and cry''he said.

''A shinobi must never show emotion''she said as she look onto the ground. He started to wrapped an arm around her,she tried to push him away but he was too strong.

''Don't be a shinobi for now,be Ino yamanaka''he said,she suddenly stopped pushing him away.

That was the last straw,she can't hold it in anymore she started weeping into his shirt.'Why do i feel so different when i am around her,maybe it's nothing'he thought as he pat her back.

''Thank you,Sasuke.''she said softly.

**Nice ending?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

* * *

After Ino stop crying .She move herself away from Sasuke,she tried to walked but fell to the ground,Sasuke went to her side and held her up.

"Your legs must have gone numb."He said.

"Let me try standing on my own."She told him,he slowly let go of her,she started to balence and did not fall when she stand,Sasuke started to went in front of her and crouched down facing his back to her face.

"What are you doing?"Ino asked.

"Come on,i will piggy ride you home"he said not turning around.

'Is this one of his tricks?' the blonde kunoichi thought.

"Come on"Sasuke hurried her,she hesitate for a while then she started to bent her body towards him and wrapped both of her hands on his neck,not moving her legs, he took both of her legs by his arm and stood up.

"You're light as a feather"he said with a grin as he started to walked with Ino at his back.

"Sasuke,thanks for helping me"she said.'I'm not sure if this is one of his tricks but i still have to thanked him'she thought.

"Don't thanked me yet,i still want you to repay me"

"You still want that date?"she asked.

"Nope,i want you to come to my birthday tomorrow"he answered.

"Easy enough,where will it be held?"she asked.

"At my house,timing 8:00pm."He said.

"Well,were here"he said as he stopped walking.

"Let me down,i think i can walked now."she said as he crouched down letting go of her legs so she could touch the ground,she unwrapped her hands from Sasuke's neck and started to stand up and tried to walked a few steps and she really was no longer numb.

Ino planted a kiss on his cheek."I told you once and i will tell you twice,don't think much about it"

Sasuke smirked and started to walked about 7steps and stopped on his track,his back was facing her,he raised one of his hand."See you tomorrow"he said and started to walk again,Ino gave one of her signature smile and walked back into her house.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I woke up from my sleep and started to get up from my bed.I look at the clock.10:00am.I did my usual morning routine and got my formal clothes and walked to the bathroom to have a bath,when i was done,i tied my hair in a ponytail.I cooked some breakfast and went out after eating it.

I went to some of the stores to look for a gift for Sasuke,it was so crowded that i have to squeezed in to just get in.I went to a particular store and something caught my eye,it was a silver bracelet with a diamond in the middle and the Uchiha symbol around it.

"Is there anything you like miss?"the shopkeeper said as she approached me.I saw the price tag of the gift i was getting for,it was expansive,then i thought that i may not have a chance to give him a birthday gift anymore when i returned to my dimension,so it would be worth it.

"I would like to have that"I said pointing to it.

"You have quite an eye miss, you can't find anything like this no matter where you find,anyone that had came in and saw the price tag of it,Would just left the store."The shopkeeper said,it did not surprised me when she that.

"Can i have it wrapped."I said,the shopkeeper nodded and brought it to the counter to wrapped,when she was done,she put in a bag and gave it to me.I gave the money to her and left the store.

I saw that i still had alot of time before i could prepared to go to Sasuke's house so i went to the flower shop to see if my father was there,when the worker saw me,she gave me a yellow envelope and two piece of paper attached to it.

"Why are you giving me this?"I asked.

"Your father left and said if you had came in ,i have to gave these to you,he also said he would be at the Uchiha compound around 8:00pm"the worker said and i nodded.

I started to open the envelope and inside of it contain money that could last me a year to finished it.I put it on my pocket and remember myself to return it to my father.

I looked on the two piece of paper,the first one said that i have to channel my chakra through the other piece of paper.

Wondering what might happen, i focused my chakra through it and it started to get wet.I gasped after looking at the back of the other piece of paper.(Not the one that was wet)It turns out that i am a water-type.

I remembered having training with kakashi-sensei.I learned a jutsu from him called multiple earth- style wall that means i have two properties,one is water release and the other is earth release.I will start my training tomorrow .

I begin to bought some black roses.I still have to pay for it even though the flower shop is own by my family,after i had bought and paid for it,i went to the graveyard.I went to the grave that carve my mother's name and put the roses on it.I started to kneel down on my mother's grave and prayed.I told her about me and continue to talk to her for a while.

After i was done,i bid goodbye to my mother and went out of the graveyard,when i was out,i saw a ANBU appeared in front of me,the ANBU told me i was summoned by the hokage and poof away.

I started to head to the hokage tower,when i had reached my destination i knocked on the door."Come in!"i heard from the other side of the door, it was not Tsunade-sama voice but Shizune.I came in and I saw Tsunade-sama on the chair and beside her was Shizune.

I bow towards Tsunade-sama."Hokage-sama you summoned me"i said.

"Yes,here is a sum of money for your daily uses and if you should know i am still looking for a jutsu to let you go back to your dimension immediately,that is,if it have one ."she said and handed me a blue envelope.I took it and put it in my pocket since there is still space in my pocket to put it.

"Hokage-sama,could i request to take any mission available and provide any medical help to the hospital till i returned back to my dimension."I said.

"That would not be a problem,for now there isn't any mission that would be suitable for you,most are for genins and for medical help,you could start tomorrow."The older blonde said.

"Thank you,and one more thing,stop giving me money, i want to earned it.I accept this money you are giving me now but only this last time no more."I said politely,not wanting to sound rude.

"Sure,miss yamanaka"she said and gave me a warm smiled that i have not seen for a very long time.

"Thank you Hokage-sama"i said as i bow to her and left.

Finally,i could take mission and go to the hospital.I could earn my own money instead of keep relying on Tsunade-sama.

I started to went back to my house to prepare.I took out the things in my pocket and put it on the table at my house.I took a towel from the cupboard and went to the bathroom and begin to take a shower.

After i was done,i went to get my kimono and put it on.I wore a pink silk kimono, with white roses as patterns.I begin to tie my hair in a bun and put a white rose on it. My bangs was down.I put pink lipstick on my lips and went to the table to get the yellow envelop.I slide the yellow envelop in my clothes and took the gift with me and went out.

**Sorry for the long update,i am in overseas now in Thailand and i had little time to write ****this chapter.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The house of the stongest family in the Uchiha compound was filled with guest,laughter and giggling could be heard all around the house.

There were lantern hanging from tress around the courtyard providing great illumination and brightness to the courtyard,on the middle of the courtyard was an empty space with a shape of a circle with the tables surrounding it.

Inside the house,Sasuke Uchiha was in his room checking the mirror at himself,he was wearing a blue and white kimono with the Uchiha crest in the back.

After being satisfied with his look he went out to greet the guest,most of the guests were all members of Konoha's top clans as well as Sasuke's closest friends.

Everytime he greet them,they would always say a happy birthday to him,some of them even flirted with Sasuke,being Sasuke he would do the same thing back,but none of them was the person he was looking for.

His family was at a table entertaining one of the guest,he spotted Menma hiding at a pillar and started to walked towards him.

"Hiding from Hinata again,Menma"Sasuke said leaning on the pillar,Menma was dressed in his favorite orange and black color kimono.

"You have no idea,she keep pestering me for a date."Menma said looking left and right,he started to look up to see Sasuke."You looked bumped what happened?"Menma asked.

"I can't find Ino anywhere"he said.

"You aren't going to give up on her are you?"Menma questioned him.

" Me,Sasuke Uchiha give up on a girl beside Hinata,you must be kidding"Sasuke said using his finger pointing at himself,laughing.

"Sasuke,when are you gotta settle down"Menma said not finding it funny.

Sasuke started to changed his laughter to a smirked."When miracle happened "

"I wish it would happened quick then"Menma said.

"Oh ya,i forgot to ask you for a favor,could you help me ask Ino how she felt about me,i need to know how my target felt about me"

"Why me?"Menma asked.

"Caused she would not tell me"Sasuke replied.

"And she would tell me?"Menma retorted.

"I know you have a way"Sasuke said putting his hand on Menma shoulder.

Menma sigh."Your lucky i am your bestfriend,but shouldn't you already know she thinks of you as a playboy"

Sasuke shrugged."Maybe there is more reason to that"

"I have to go now,my mom might wacked me on the head if i did not see her this instant"Menma said,he was about to leave when a hand touched his shoulder,he looked at Sasuke.

"Thanks Menma"Sasuke said thankful to his best friend.

"Don't mention it,what are best friend for"Menma said and then walked away to the crowds.

Sasuke suddenly saw a flash of light blonde on the corner of his eye,he look to where it is.

It was Ino,she was wearing a beautiful kimono and was gorgeous as ever,he wanted to walked towards her but a tap on his shoulder made him stopped.

He turned around to see his one and only big brother.

"Little brother,mother and father want me to get you to the table now"Itachi said to Sasuke,he was wearing a black kimono with his bangs falling to his face, the rest of his hair was tied in a low ponytail.

Knowing Itachi,he would ask why Sasuke rejected going to the table with his family,so he had to say the opposit of no.

"Yes big brother,could you lead the way?"Sasuke asked his brother.

"Sure"Itachi replied and smiled at his younger brother.

They started to walked to a table that was finely decorated,the table sat his family,he took his seat beside his big brother.

Mikoto,Sasuke's mother,is wearing a black and red kimono that perfectly fit her,beside her was his husband,he is wearing a grey kimono.

The guest started to sit down on their seat,a few maids came and was carrying a few dishes on their hand and begin to serve to everyone.

Every time the birthday boy was eating, he would always try to look for where the blonde kunoichi was,everyone in the rookie nine was with their family,they all looked pleased with the the food they were serve.

When Sasuke was eating his last spoonful of his food he spotted her,Ino was sitting on a table with his father,he could see her chattering and laughing with her father.

He suddenly saw Ino taking something from her clothes, it was a yellow envelop,she was passing it to her father and saying a few things to him,Sasuke could do lip reading so he know what she was talking about.

They keep pushing back and forth and finally Ino surrendered and accepted the yellow envelope that contain money inside.

"Sasuke,what are you looking at?"Mikoto ask his youngest son.

Sasuke looked away from Ino and looked at his mother.

"Nothing Mom"Sasuke replied with a grin on his face.

"Sasuke,me and your father have been talking and we would like you to settle down,you are already 17 and you don't even have a girlfriend that could at least last a month."Mikoto said it in a sweet tone.

"But marriage would just tied me down ,no way am i going to do it"Sasuke refused.

"Well you have to,if you don't want to settle down quick,you would get married by the girl we chose,we have already asked one of the clan leader hand in marriage for their daughter and they said they will take in consideration"Fugaku said in a stern tone.

"The clan leader needs two years of consideration so we would give you two years to show us your bride or you will marry to the clan's leader daughter if they agree,if they refused we would change to other clan leader's daughter since you are still young and we do not accept a no from you,the amount of time is more then enought for you to find one"Mikoto added.

"Yes mom"Sasuke said reluctantly.'Hopefully i could find one!'He thought.

Seeing everyone was done eating,Fugaku stood up from his seat and thanked everyone that had came here to celebrate Sasuke's birthday and told everyone to enjoy themselves,he added to ask everyone to stand up and move away from their tables.

Wondering why,eveyone stood up from their seat and walked away from their table and walked to the empty space circle.

After the maids had cleaned the table,they keep the all the tables away and put it in a storage,making more space in the courtyard.

One of the maid started to put a rectangle table to the middle of the courtyard,on the top of the table was a cake with Seventeen candles,Sasuke started to walked towards the rectangle table and stood in front of the cake.

Everybody started singing the happy birthday song to him,when they were done Sasuke did what everybody would do with their birthday cake,blow the candles,everyone cheered and clapped for him.

After everyone received and ate the cake,some music start blasting and everyone started dancing.

On the other side of the courtyard,Ino was looking for Sasuke to give him his gift to him personally,since she saw the table that had been taken away by the maid was full of gift that was in a shape of a pyramid.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder,she stop looking for him and turned around to see who the person was.

"Ino,how are you?"the raven haired woman asked the blonde.'Who is she?I can't asked her that,she would think i am weird'Ino thought.

"I have been good,you looked great today"Ino said the only thing she could think of.

"You did not stutter anymore."she said confused.

"Well,i have been working a lot of my time practicing"Ino lied.

"Thats good and you look really beautiful today"she compliment her.

"Thank you"Ino said with a big smile,they begin some small chat,fortunately,the raven haired woman did not ask any questioned that only shy Ino knew.

"It was nice talking to you but i have to go now and entertain the guest,maybe next time i go to your flower shop i will bring Itachi and Sasuke with me since they hardly spend time with me"the raven haired women smiled warmly at her.

'Wait...Itachi ...Sasuke,entertain the guest,she is Sasuke's mother!'the blonde kunoichi thought,Sasuke's mother was about to leave when she heard Ino's voice.

"Wait"

"Yes,dear"she turned around and answered sweetly

Ino move the bag she was holding towards her."Could you help me pass this to Sasuke.I can't find him"Ino asked Politely.

"I would be happy to."she smiled and took the bag from Ino's hand,she gave a small waved goodbye to Ino and walked towards some people.

When Ino turned around,she met dark blue eyes,she almost jumped in shocked."Menma!you scared me"Ino said.

"Sorry Ino-chan"Menma said rubbing the back of his head,smiling nervously .'Why do they keep rubbing the back of their head,is it a habit?'Ino thought.

"Nah,it's okay,what do you want?"she asked.

"Could I would have a dance with you?" Menma asked.'Glad Hinata's family and her had gone home early or Ino would have to fight Hinata'Menma thought.

"Sure,i also want to ask you something"Ino replied.

Menma begin to lead her to the middle,he wrapped one of his arm around her waist and the other was clasped with her hand,Ino other hand was on his shoulder,they begin dancing.

"So what did you want to ask me about?"Menma asked Ino.

"Well,you are a water-type right?"Ino asked,Menma nodded.

"Me too and i want you to teach me all the water release ninjutsu.I'm not quite familiar with it"Ino said.

"I could teach you only if you answer my questioned,you also must be honest with it."Menma said.

Ino thought for a while and answered.

"Shoot"

"How do you feel towards Sasuke?"

The questioned took Ino by surprised."Sasuke told you to ask me this questioned didn't he?"Ino questioned him.

'Dammit,i forgot i am talking to a Yamanka,if i lie she would surely know it'Menma thought.

"Just answer my questioned please"Menma Pleaded.

"If you say so,i feel that he is a guy that would take advantage of what he has,he has a lot of girls that love him and he would just play with all of their feelings and then move onto the next"Ino said bitterly.

'I can't denied what she said was true'Menma thought.

"Meet me at the training ground at 6am"Menma said.

Ino smiled warmly at him.'I can't wait for my busy day tomorrow'Ino thought excitedly.

"Yes sir"Ino said with a light giggle.

With the crowds,Kushina was with Minato.

"Minato, look over there"Kushina said pointing to two blonde.

"I think our son like her."the red headed woman said to his husband.

"It's about time he got one,ever since Hinata threatened all the girls in konoha that had asked him out,he never had a date again "Minato said.

"Isn't that Ino?"Kushina said looking closely.

"Who's she?"her blonde husband asked.

"She is Ino yamanaka,her family own the yamanaka flower shop.I usually bought my flowers there,she really have a great talent in arranging flower,she is very shy and would always strutter with words,but today she looked...not shy and beautiful.I almost can't recognize her."Kushina said.

"Maybe she needed a new look and changed."Minato said.

"But i have a feeling that there is more to that."the red headed woman wearing a green kimono with the Uzumaki clan on the back said.

"Maybe your overthinking"the blonde male wearing a light blue kimono said.

"Yeah,maybe i am"she replied.

Near by was was Sasuke,he was surrounded with a swarm of girls around him,he looked up to see that Menma was dancing with Ino.

He narrowed his eyes'Why am i feeling like i want to pull Ino away from Menma'the young Uchiha thought,he went back to the swarm of girls but he would steal glances to Menma and Ino.

When the song was finished,Menma said he had to do something and they went to their separate ways,Sasuke saw Ino out of sight with Menma and went toward him."Menma,why are you dancing with Ino?"Sasuke asked.

"Well i have to get information..."Then Menma mind suddenly snapped."Don't tell me you are jealous"Menma said grinning very wide.

"Me,jealous.I don't even know the meaning of it"Sasuke said.

"Yeah,right"Menma said sarcasticaly."

"Back to the questioned,what kind of information you got?"Sasuke said changing the subject.

Menma begin to told him what Ino said about him,Sasuke smirked hearing that.

"She is really a challenge"Menma said.

"I know"Sasuke said and walked towards the blonde kunoichi that was talking to the Hokage.

"Blondie where is my happy birthday?"

Ino turn her head to faced Sasuke.

"Blondie, really?"Ino was oblivious that the Hokage had already slipped off.

"It fits you"Sasuke defended.

"Hardy haha,happy birthday Sasuke."Ino said with a smile,Sasuke can't help but smile too.

"You know i am not going to give up asking you out "Sasuke stated.

"And if i refused?"Ino challenged.

"Come on,treat it as a birthday gift."Sasuke said.

"Sorry,but i am busy,starting tomorrow i would have a lot of things to do.I had to train and go to the hospital and maybe go to the flower shop.I can't keep relying on Tsunade-sama for money"Ino said.

"Then could i at least walked you home after and before your work at the hospital "

"Your choice."Ino said and left.

Sasuke gave a wide smirk and walked towards the Hokage.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you,happy birthday"the Blonde woman said.

"Thank you,i wanted to ask you if you know what time Ino would be at the hospital for her work.

"She just came and ask me that too,she would be at work at 12am to 10pm,anything else you want to know Sasuke?"Tsunade asked the raven haired man in front of her.

"Nope,nothing else.I will go now"Sasuke said,the fifth hokage nodded and he left.

After everyone had went home,his family started to went inside the house to prepared for bed,Sasuke just got out of the bathroom with his towel on his waist.

He suddenly heard a knock on the sliding door,he quickly change and went to the door and slide it,it revealed his mother,he started to walked to his bed and sat down.

"Yes Mum?"he said as he took the towel from his bed and use it to rubbed his wet hair.

"I was just came here to give you this"Mikoto said handing a bag to his son.

"Thanks Mum,but didn't you give me a gift already "Sasuke said taking the bag from her hand.

He knew that the gift his mother gave him was different from others because none of them was his mother.

"It's from Ino,she could not find you so she ask me to give it to you"His mother said.

"Ino?"Sasuke asked.'She knew my mother?'Sasuke thought.

"Yup,i have to get back to bed,goodnight"Mikoto said kissing Sasuke's forehead.

"Goodnight"Sasuke said,Mikoto smiled at his son and left the room,Sasuke begin to took out the gift in the bag,he begin to unwrapped the gift,it was a box, he open the box and it revealed a bracelet,he stared at it in awed.

He then begin to tried it on.

"Thanks Ino"Sasuke said as he admire every inch of the bracelet.

**This chapter is much longer **

**to make up for the slow update**

**for last Chapter!^_^**

**enjoyed it and **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Ino was walking straight to the training grounds to meet Menma,she just have breakfast and was wearing her ninja outfit.

When she had reached there,she saw Menma hitting the target with his shuriken.

"You know you should help TenTen with her Target practice."Ino said from behind him,Menma heard her voice and turned around.

"You're here"Menma said

"Of course i am here, who do you expect."

'Hinata'Menma thought but did not dare to say it out loud."No one,let's start with the training"

They begin training for four hours straight,Ino was sitting on the ground breathing heavily.

"Good job,You have already learn all the water release jutsu and perfected it."Menma complement her.

"Thanks,for the help Menma"Ino was able to say in between breathes.

"Ino what is your dream?"Menma asked, Ino heartbeat had slowed down and she was able to answered without trouble,Menma passed a bottle of water to her.

Ino catches it swiftly,"why you ask?"Ino said opening the bottle cap and started to do drink it.

"Because when we were training,i could see the determination in your eyes like there is nothing going to stop you from achieving something"Menma said,Ino stop drinking and smiled.

"No wonder Negi said sometimes you have even better eyes then him"Ino said remembering the fight between Naruto and Negi when they were genins.

"He did?"Menma asked.

"Nope,but in my dimension yes"Ino replied.

"So what is your dream?"Menma asked,Ino drank the last drop of water and throw it into the bin near a tree.

"To be the strongest kunoichi and also to beat forehead in ninjutsu and romance"Ino said as she remembered her sensei last words,she made it as her goal too.

Ino suddenly realised when she was going to report her mission to Tsunade-sama she did not realized that after the pain attack the houses should not be like before,Ino sigh'whats the point thinking about that now'Ino thought.

"I know you can do it"Menma said to Ino.

"I know too,i have to get home and shower,bye Menma"Ino said as she run off.

"You have great dreams Ino,like me."Menma said to himself.

Ino had reached her house and begin sprinting to the bathroom to have a shower before going to the hospital.

After every training,she would always do this,she has to be in the hospital for ten hours, so why not go to the hospital feeling clean and freah instead of sweaty and sticky.

She had already prepared her clothes and put it in the bathroom before going for her training with Menma.

After a good shower she got of the bathroom,she did her usual ponytail,she suddenly saw a shadow at her balcony,she open the curtains and it revealed Sasuke,he was holding onto a red rose.

"Sasuke,what are you doing here?"Ino asked surprised.

"Will you accept my love?"Sasuke said moving the red rose towards her.

"Sasuke,this move isn't going to work on me "Ino respond,Sasuke was shocked with the answer,this was his secret technique,every time he had a hard time trying to get a girl,using this move would always make the girl go all hearts eyes on him.

"Earth to Sasuke"Ino said moving a hand at his face,he snapped out of his daze and looked at Ino.'So what if this move didn't work'the raven haired thought and throw the red rose over his shoulder,she saw the rose had fallen on the ground and went to picked it up,she stood up and faced him.

"Flower is also a living thing you know?"Ino said looking right at his eye.

"Sorry,i thought you didn't like it"Sasuke apologize.

"I never said that,in fact i like it.I just said that using that 'giving you a rose accept my love' move isn't going to work on me"Ino said.

"Then could i walked you to the hospital?"Sasuke asked the blonde that stood in front of him.

"Come in first"Ino said as she went out the balcony,Sasuke followed her,she went to a door and opened it,it revealed vases of different kind,Sasuke looked at it in surprised,Ino pick a transparent glass vase and closed the door.

"Surprised?"Ino nodded.

"You have a lot of vase"Sasuke said.

"Tell that to shy Ino,i was as surprised as you are when i found out about this closet."Ino said as she went into the kitchen holding a vase in her hand and the other was the red rose,Sasuke sat on the sofa at the living room waiting for Ino.

Ino came out with the vase filled with water and a rose in it,she put it at the dining table,Sasuke looked at it and smiled.

"Come on, let's go i am going to be late"Ino said as she walked out of the house,Sasuke followed her out.

They begin to walked towards konoha hospital,Sasuke started to tell jokes to Ino along the way,she would laugh as they walked, about 10mins of walking they stopped on their tracks when they had reached the hospital.

"Thanks for walking me to the hospital"

"Don't mentioned it"Sasuke said,Ino suddenly noticed the bracelet on his hand.'Why did i only it noticed now!'Ino though.

Sasuke notice her staring at the bracelet."Like it?Someone gave it to me,I heard she is a beauty"Sasuke said.

"The she must have been a very lucky girl to have konoha number one heartthrob to compliment her "Ino said.

"You bet she is-"Sasuke was cut off by Ino

"Well,i have to get in to the hospital now before i am late,bye Sasuke"Ino waved to him,she was about to walk in to the hospital when a hand caught her wrist,she looked over to Sasuke.

"And she is right in front of me,thank you Ino"Sasuke said.

"I thought you never knew,i have to get going bye Sasuke"Ino said as she waved off to him,he watched her back till she diapered from the hospital door

It was already 10pm and Ino was at a ward attending to a patient,the door of the ward open and it revealed a very tired Ino."Finally I am done with the physical check up"

She was still wearing the doctor coat that the nurse had given her when she had entered in,she walked to the counter.

"Bye May,i am going home"Ino said as she walked off

"Come back tomorrow Ino!"the lady at the counter shouted to her,Ino just waved off and continue her way out of the hospital.

She saw Sasuke leaning at a tree,she thought it was best to approached him or he would wait till morning.

"Hey Sasuke,waiting for me?"Ino asked.

"Yea, what took you so long?"Sasuke asked.

"Patient,let's go"Ino said,Sasuke nodded and they head off to her house.

"Sasuke, have you ever like a girl?"Ino asked looking at the stars.

"Why the questioned?"Sasuke asked looking at her flawless face,he suddenly felt his heartbeat increase,'What is wrong with me?'Sasuke thought.

Ino shrugged,"just curious"

"To answer your questioned yes i have"Sasuke answered.

"I mean loved that girl"Ino said.

"Love?what a strong word,no i haven't "Saauke said

"Then start looking for one,stop wasting your time on me.I'm not worth it,you should try Sakura, she have a good heart and she is also pretty"Ino said looking at him.

"She's not the one"Sasuke stated,they stopped when they had reached Ino's house."Wanna come in before you go?"Ino asked.

"No thanks,but maybe next time"Sasuke answered.

"Maybe there wouldn't be a next time"Ino said

"I know there will be"Sasuke said.

Ino chuckle."You make me laugh Sasuke"

"So much that you wanna be with me"Sasuke said putting his arm around her shoulder,she saw it and removed his arm.

"In your dreams"Ino said.

"Oh,i hope i would dream of it"Sasuke said in a flirty tone,Ino smiled.

"Don't you think you are being shameless"Ino said.

"If i am with you i don't think so"Sasuke said.

"Well, i have to go Blondie,sweet dreams"Sasuke said as he walked off.

Seeing him out of sight Ino went to her door.

"Wait,why is the door not locked?"Ino said.

**What do you guys think?**

**Review to let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Are you guys clear with the plan?"Menma asked,Sasuke and Sakura nodded,they were hiding at the bushes,ahead of them was a cave,two guards was standing guard.

* * *

_flashback_

_Sasuke was heading his way to the hokage tower,he was going to Ino's house to walked her to the hospital when a ANBU poof right in front of him saying he was summoned by the Hokage,'what a bother,and i was about to reach Ino's house'the young Uchiha thought as he knocked on the door and came in._

_''You called me,Hokage-sama''Sasuke said as he walked over to Menma and Sakura,they stood in front of the desk in a line._

_''Yes,one of the konoha resident was kidnapped by the people at the land of wave,we had received a ransom note saying to give them a suit case of money or he/she will die,they said to meet them at the east side of the land ,they will be waiting there,you have to bring he/she back to konoha,Menma you will be the leader for this mission,i will rank this a B rank mission,Sasuke Uchiha,Menma namikaze,Sakura haruno you are to complete this mission by today and you are not to fail,you are dismissed"Tsumade said._

_"Yes Hokage-sama"they said and went out._

_When the door was closed,"Lady Tsunade ,why didn't you tell them who the hostage was?"Shizune asked._

_"I don't want to worry them Shizune"Tsunade said._

* * *

They went forward and knocked the guards out,Menma and Sakura transfrom to them and drag Sasuke inside the cave,they stooped when they saw a person,he was standing in front of a door,they were at a good distant from him.

"We got a intruder"Menma said.

"He is from konoha"Sakura said.

"Another konoha?it could increase our ransom"the person said.

Sasuke started to charge at him,Menma and Sakura had already let go of him by then,Sasuke form a few hand sign.

"Chidori!"Sasuke said as he clashed his hand with the person stomach,Menma and Sakura started to transom to themselver,the person was at his knee,blood was flowing from his stomach,Sasuke took out his hand from his stomach.

"Well that's done,let's just save the hostage now"Sasuke said as they walked to the door,he turned the door knob and entered in.

They could see a body lying on the floor,blonde hair was glistering from the only light that hung on the wall,her the back was facing them,she was tied up,they walked towards her and squat down beside her,Sasuke flip her back.

"Blondie?"Sasuke said as he look at her,she had her eyes closed,she was still wearing the doctor coat from last night.

"So she was the hostage"Menma said,Sakura call her name and shook her but there was no response,she easily broke the string and begin to check her.

''She was injected by a poison,we have to get her to the hospital immediately''Sakura said.

The person started to stood up despite he was bleeding profusely,"I knew you guys wouldn't pay the ransom so i injected her with the poison"he said.

Sasuke flashed his sharingan at him,his eyes was narrowing at him,in a blink of an eye he was behind the person,he use the same hand seal and his hand connected to the person's heart,"Chidori!"he said and took out his hand from the person's body.

Sasuke walked towards Ino and slipped his hands under Ino's knee and back and stood up.

''Let's get going then''Sasuke said,he had a worried expression on his face.

'I never seen Sasuke use the Sharingan on anybody before, even when he was angry'Menma thought.

They begin to walked out of the cave and head out to konoha.

They were jumping from tree to tree,Sasuke would sometimes glanced at Ino,when they had reach the door to konoha they saw the hokage and shizune there.

''Hokage-sama,we have retrieve the hostage,she was injected by a poison,we are now heading to the hospital''Menma said.

Tsunade look at Ino,''I'll treat her''Tsunade said.

They went to the hospital,when they were inside,Tsunade took Ino from Sasuke.

''I'll take over from now,you guys must have been exhausted from the mission''Tsunade said as she went to a door with shizune.

Sasuke,Menma and Sakura did not want to leave so they sat on the seat,ahead of them was the door.

The clock showed 9:00pm,it's been two hour since Tsunade and Shizune diappered from the door with Ino.

The door was opened and Tsunade came out from the door with Shizune.

They stood up from their seats an walked towards them.

"You are still here"Tsunade said.

"How is she?is she alright?"Sasuke asked.

"I'm afraid not,with have taken out the poison from her body but the poison they injected her was a much special one,she may not wake up forever depending if she wake by today."Tsunade said looking down.

"What are the chances she would wake up"Menma asked.

"Not much,10% or lesser"Tsunade said.

"Could we see her?"Sakura asked.

"Yes"Tsunade said and move to a side for them to go in.

"Where is inoichi?"Tsunade asked Shizune.

"He is in a mission,he won't come back after a couple of weeks"Shizune replied.

"It's better if he doesn't know"Tsunade said.

Inside~

Ino was lying on the hospital bed,she was wearing the hospital clothes and her hair was in her ponytail,Sasuke was sitting on a chair beside her,Menma and Sakura was standing beside him.

"You guys should go home first,i can handle it"Sasuke said to them.

"You sure Sasuke?"Menma asked.

"I'm sure"Sasuke said still looking at Ino.

"Okay then,we'll be back tomorrow"

Menma touched Sasuke's shoulder,"She'll be fine"Menma added.

Sasuke smiled at him as they left.

Sasuke took Ino's hand with both of his.

"Ino, wake up, please"Sasuke said as tears started rolling down his eyes.

He fell asleep with his head on the side of the hospital bed and his hand on Ino.

**I will be updating the **

**chapters much slower then**

**usual from now on,but don't worry**

**i will still continue this **

**story**

**Don't forget to review!^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The sun shone brightly at Sasuke.

He started walked towards the girl sitting on the bench.

"Blondie"Sasuke said as he sat on the bench beside her, at the park.

"Sasuke"Ino greeted.

"Me,Menma and Sakura were looking for you"Sasuke said.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air"Ino said looking at the clouds.

"You were not on the hospital bed anymore when I woke up, you should have informed the hospital stuff,"Sasuke said.

"I didn't think that much"

At the corner of her eye she saw a little girl,she turned to looked at the girl.

The girl was sitting under a tree,she was crossing her legs looking at a leaf,she had brown eyes and brown hair,she was wearing a orange dress.

Ino started to walked towards her,the leafs on the tree started to fall.

"Hey,what are you doing?"Ino asked as she sat beside the girl.

The girl looked beside her.

"Who are you?"the girl asked.

"Me?that's easy i am Ino yamanaka,who are you?"Ino asked.

"My name is Kikyo,Kikyo Shinaro"the girl name Kikyo answered.

Ino took out a leaf from her hair.

"Well,Kikyo,Why are you here all by yourself?"Ino asked.

Kikyo softly touched the leaf on her hand as she looked at it.

"I'm wondering what goes on in a leaf's mind when it falls from the tree?"Kikyo asked.

Ino thought for a while before answering.

"This is probably what goes on in its mind,'when i fall,a new leaf will grow' "Ino answered.

"A leaf fall...in order for a new leaf to grow?"Kikyo said as she turned to look at Ino.

"That's its purpose in coming to this world"Kikyo said as she turned back to looked at the leaf.

Ino smiled."It's a life cycle"

Kikyo turn to looked at Ino again,"Ino ,if you only had a day left to live,what would you do?"

Ino touched her own chin,"there are to many things i want to do,so before that day comes,I'd do a good job of everything i want to do,so that I'd have no regrets"Ino replied.

Kikyo smiled and nodded,"no regrets"

"You better get home Kikyo,your parents might be worried about you"Ino said.

Kikyo nodded and left.

Ino sat there as she saw the leafs fall from the tree she was sitting under.

She felt a presence beside her.

"That was some advice"

"I just said what it comes to my mind...Sasuke"Ino said.

"What were you thinking before i came"Sasuke said.

Ino moves her head to the side to face Sasuke.

"Is it important?"Ino said.

"Why wouldn't it be?"Sasuke said

"I was thinking,why did i came to this dimension,is there a purpose why I came here?"

"Maybe it's destiny"Sasuke said

Ino shrugged "who knows"

Sasuke stood up,he reached his hand out for her.

Ino didn't think that much of it and took it as she stood up.

"If you weren't a playboy Sasuke..."Ino said as she turned her back.

"I may think you really like me"Ino said and walked off.

Sasuke just stood there letting the words access into his mind.

'If you weren't a playboy Sasuke...i may think you really like me'the words echoed in his head.

Sasuke sigh,"why does her words affect me so much"

Sasuke puts both of his hand on each side of his pocket and started to walked,he doesn't know where he was going,he just let his feet take him,he was looking on the ground, thinking about what Ino said.

Sasuke was walking and walking till he heard a familiar voice,he looked up and saw Menma at a distant.

He was with Shikamaru.

Sasuke started to walked towards them.

"Menma,Shikamaru"Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke, i just saw Ino walked passed here and told me that she would be going back to the hospital to write the discharged paper and go back home,so we don't need to find her anymore"Menma said

"Oh,and she said not to bother her,i have already told Sakura when she passed by here too."Menma added

"Do you know why?"Sasuke asked.

Menma shook his head.

"Sasuke,me and Shikamaru are coming to my house wanna come?and don't worry my parents aren't there"Menma asked.

"Sure"Sasuke said as they head off to Menma's house.

When they were there,they started to play a few rounds of poker while eating Peanuts and some crackers.

"Two Js"Shikamaru said as he showed them the cards.

"Two Qs"Menma said smiling

"So big"Shikamaru said surprised.

"Not at all two Ds coming along"Menma said.

"Your turn Sasuke"Menma said.

"Two kings"Sasuke said as he showed them the cards

"Two kings?"Menma said.

Menma took his cards and showed them,"I win"

Menma begin to throw some peanuts Into his mouth.

"I lost again"Shikamaru said sadly.

"Let me see your cards"Shikamaru said as he took Sasuke cards and look at it.

"You should've discarded the two twos"Shikamaru said looking at him.

Menma look at Sasuke.

"Shikamaru is usually the one who loses,you keep losing today?what's wrong with you?"Menma asked.

"Nothing"Sasuke answered.

"Stop putting on a strong front,tell us your problem"Menma said.

"Tell us about it,we might able to help"Shikamaru said.

Menma and Shikamaru shifted their seats and now they are both sitting beside Sasuke.

"Really,the two of you...indeed i have a problem"Sasuke admitted.

"And what's the problem?"Menma asked.

Sasuke darted his eyes to the ground.

"I suspect I've fallen for Blondie"Sasuke said.

Menma started to pushed Sasuke on the shoulder and Sasuke move to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stood up,"What! you can't be serious!"Shikamaru said as he pushed Sasuke on the shoulder causing Sasuke to move to Menma.

Sasuke look at Shikamaru,"I am serious!what's wrong with that?"Sasuke said as he look at Menma then back to Shikamaru again.

"You're such a womanizer that's why!"Shikamaru said.

"I will changed!"Sasuke said.

"You would?"Menma asked curious.

'How the hell did that came out from my mouth!'Sasuke thought.

Sasuke sigh,"as crazy as that sound i would"

"You better! i always treated Ino as my younger sister and i would not let her get hurt! even if she is not from this dimension"Shikamaru said.

"So Sasuke, how did this happened?"

"I don't know it just did"Sasuke answered to Menma.

Shikamaru sat back.

"Can you elaborate?"Menma asked.

"I don't know how to explained to you guys"Sasuke said.

"All i could tell you guys is that i really like her"Sasuke said with a serious face.

"Then i would support you then"Menma said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru.

"Fine,me too,but i warn you not to hurt her feelings"Shikamaru warned Sasuke.

"Thanks guys,i needed that"Sasuke said with comfort in his eyes.

**Sorry for the long update!**

**I was busy with my school**

**work and i had a hard time **

**thinking on how to continue**

**it.**

**So please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Ino was watering her flowers at the balcony,she took one of the flower by her hand,she look at it with interest.

'Purple roses stands for love at first sight,my feelings for Sasuke was like this purple rose'Ino thought as she put back the rose.

Ino went inside,she took her weapon pouch from her drawer and went out of the house.

Ino was walking,she did not really take a good look of Konoha in the past and today she decided to do that,she was supposed to be at the hospital but the hospital was closed for a week for some reason.

She stopped when she saw a dango shop,she went in and ordered dangos,she waited for it patiently.

'Anko-sensei loves dango'Ino thought.

A waiter came and place the plate of dango on the table.

"Enjoy your meal"the waiter said smiling.

Ino took it and ate it one after another.

When she was done,she placed the money on the table and went out of the Dango shop.

She started to continue walking,she stooped again when she saw a flower field,she imagined Sakura and her was sitting on the spot when they were younger.

'Sakura...' Ino thought,she looked at it for a while before she went passed the field.

The next destination was the academy.

She saw children playing tag or chatting away,she folded her arms,'Why musteverything changed'she thought.

She went to the hilltop,she just stood there with her arms folded,she was looking straight ahead.

"When are you going to come out,you were following me since i got out of my house"Ino said not looking back.

"And you let me follow?"

"I just wanted to see how far would you go"Ino looked over her shoulder at the person and then looked back,"Sasuke"

"You went to three placed today,i assumed these three places is somehow important"Sasuke said knowingly.

"They remind me of the past"Ino said.

"Those past was very precious to you wasn't it?"Sasuke asked as he took a few steps till he was beside Ino.

"Why must everything changed "Ino said with her eyes closed,"Sometimes i would think this is a dream and i may never wake up from it"Ino continued with her eyes closed.

"Whether this is a dream or not let's just do what's expected of us and lead a meaningful life,so even if it's a dream it'll be a beautiful dream"Sasuke said looking forward too.

Ino gasps hearing that,she had already opened her eyes,she was staring wide at Sasuke.

Ino started to smile,"Yeah"

'This is my chance' Sasuke thought.

"Blondie"Sasuke called out.

Ino looked at him,'Sincerity and seriousness,thats what i could see now in his eyes,is he going to say something important?'the blonde kunoichi thought.

Sasuke hugged Ino,Ino was a little surprised,not that Sasuke hugged her but her heart,her heart beat had increases a bit.

"Blondie i really like you"Sasuke blurted out.

"Sasuke if-"Ino was cut-off by Sasuke.

"It's not lust it's the real thing,i found it hard to believe myself"Sasuke said.

"How do you expect me to believe you?"Ino said

"I don't expect you to believe me i expect you to trust me"Sasuke stated.

"Even if i do there isn't going to be an outcome"

"Is it because the other Sasuke in your dimension?"Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes a little.

"That's not only it Sasuke,I'm not from your dimension.I may return back to my dimension anytime,our relationship would have no outcome"Ino said.

"I would let you get away from me,i promised you"Sasuke said.

"Just let me think about this"Ino said,she was going to walked away when she was caught on the wrist and was turned around to be hugged by Sasuke.

"Just remember i really like you Blondie,there isn't a single word that is a lie"Sasuke said sofely.

Sasuke let go of Ino,Ino looked at Sasuke for a while then left.

"You are the first woman that made me like this and it would stay like this"Sasuke said to himself.

**Well,how is it?**

**Sorry if it's too short,**

**i had a really hard time **

**thinking on how to continue **

**it.**

**I didn't really received much**

**reviews and i was really hoping **

**you guys could review it.**

**It's the only thing that keep me going **

**for this story**

**So review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Ino yamanaka you are summoned by the hokage"the ANBU stood still in front of Ino's door step,Ino look at him with a tired face ,her hair was let down and a little tangled up,she is wearing a purple long sleeve with long black pants.

'It's 4am in the morning for god'sake'Ino thought tiredly.

Ino sigh,"I would be there"

After that the ANBU poof away,Ino went inside,she did her usual routine and was about to leave when she stop on her tracks beside the dining table.

She just stood there looking at the red rose that seem to be dying.

She went over there and softly touched the petals of the red rose.

"I'm sorry"Ino whispered and left the house.

* * *

**Hokage tower**

Ino walked over to the door,she knocked on it and came in.

She did not even bother to wait for the signal for her to came in.

"Yamanaka,your here"the blonde haired hokage answered.

Ino opened big her eyes to see Sasuke here too.

"Too early,don't you think Blondie?"Sasuke said as a smile tugged on his lips.

"You could say that again"Ino answered as she walked to the front of the desks.

"Sorry for calling you so early but i have to leave the village after telling you your mission and i can't get someone to explained your mission,Your mission is to go to the land of vegetables to meet with the village leader to collect some scrolls from them"Tsunade said as clearly as she could.

"This may sounds easy but it isn't,those scrolls are very important,this mission would be a B-rank mission,Ino you are the leader for this mission,you are to set out by today,anything not clear?"

"No"The two stated.

"Then you are dismissed"

"Yes,Hokage-sama"they said and left.

Outside

"I'll go home and pack my stuff,I'll meet you at the gate about 30mins"Ino said.

"You don't have to be so tense"Sasuke look at Ino.

"I'll meet you there"Ino said as she left the tower.

Time skip

They were at the village,surprisingly it was a well-off one,there were stores and building everywhere.

"You must be from the hidden leaf village"An old man approached them,he was wearing a civilian clothing.

"Yes we are"Ino answered,Sasuke was standing beside Ino with a bored expression on his face.

"Oh,nice to meet you i am toki haruka,the village leader"the old man said.

"I am Ino yamanaka and the person beside me is Sasuke Uchiha"Ino introduced her and Sasuke to him

"Well,let's get to my place and we could talk about it"Toki said as his face plastered a warm smile.

Ino nodded as they left.

When they were there,all they could see was a simple room,there was desk, chair and shelves that was filled with many books.

The man name toki went to his desk and took the scrolls out from his drawer.

He went towards them and reached the scrolls out for them.

"This scrolls was originally belong to the hidden leaf village but because of the War they handed the scroll to us for safe keeping,i hoped you would bring it to the hidden leaf village safely without getting hurt"Toki said wisely.

Ino stared at it for a moment before taking the scrolls from Toki's hand.

Ino looked up to see the the old man.

"May I ask,was there anyone died protecting it"Ino asked.

"Unfortunately,yes,she was a leaf shinobi,i had forgotten her name but i remembered that she is a Yamanaka"

"Can you tell me her appearence?"Ino asked again.

Sasuke was just standing there wondering why did Ino wanted to know so much about that Shinobi.

"Even though i am old i could still remember,she has light brown eyes and brown hair"Toki answerd her.

"It's her"Ino said as she look at the scrolls.

"We'll take our leave"Ino said to Toki,her voice was emotionless.

Ino leaved the room followed by Sasuke.

They were walking on the streets,nobody was talking to no one,they arrive at a forest not far from the village(land of vegetable),Sasuke doesn't know why he was here,he just followed Ino,he also saw Ino was looking straight a head not sparring a glance or talking to him at all.

"What's wrong Blondie?"Sasuke asked.

"It's the scroll"Ino answered.

"What about it"

"Remember when i told you my mother died"Ino said.

Sasuke nodded.

"My mother was sent on a mission to protect this scroll but died to protect it"

Her eyes was not as bright as it was suppose to be,it was dull and lifeless.

'That explained everything'Sasuke thought.

Ino suddenly took the scrolls and was about to throw it when a hand caught her wrist.

"What are you doing!"Sasuke said to Ino as he narrowed his eyes.

"This was the scroll my mother died protecting,this was the scroll that cause my mother death,this was the scroll that caused sadness and unhappiness to me and my father!"Ino retorted as she look at him.

"How Sasuke?do you expect me to protect it when i want to rip it all up"Ino said as she tighten her grip on the scroll.

"Blondie,let go of the scroll"Sasuke soften a bit.

No answer.

"Blondie,please...please, just let go"Sasuke pleaded her.

Ino closed her eyes as she let go of it,the scrolls was swiftly catch by Sasuke.

Ino opened her eyes,"I won't get defeated that easily"

He put it in his bag.

Ino fall backwards but was catch by Sasuke.

One of his arm was on her waist.

"Let go"Ino said.

"Your-"Sasuke was cut off by Ino.

"It's an order"Ino said sternly at Sasuke,she knew that her heart beat was increasing and she clearly knew why.

Sasuke sigh as he let go of Ino.

"Let's get back to the village"Sasuke said as he worriedly look at Ino.

They left and went to the village(land of vegetable),they were exhausted from the traveling and decided to stay for one night at a inn.

They went inside a Inn and asked for two rooms.

"We're really sorry but it's all full ,we only have one room left"the man said with a apologetic look.

"Guessed we should go to the next inn"Ino said to Sasuke.

"All of the other inns are not available too,i just heard it from my customers"the man said.

"Then,we'll take it"Sasuke said with a smile.

"Sasuke!"

"What?the others are non available"Sasuke said it like it was nothing.

"Here are your keys"the man said as they handed them the keys.

Ino sigh,they took out their money and paid him.

"Enjoy your stay"the person bowed as they left to find their room.

**I love review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

The room had one bed,one bathroom and a closet,the walls were decorated with white paint,having a bed in a Inn was quite rare but it was better then sleeping on the floor.

I put down my bag on the floor and took out the things i need.

"Where you going?"Sasuke asked curiously at me as he walked over to me.

"Shower"I answered as i got my way to the bathroom.

When i was there i took off my clothes and tied my hair into a bun,my shower was a cold and quick one.

I took my clothes and wore it,it was a purple hoddie and a pair of black long pants.

I took off my hairband and let my hair fall freely to my back.

I took my comb and started to my long blonde hair.

When i was done i got out of the bathroom,and there was Sasuke right in front of me holding his things.

I almost jumped in shocked.

He look at me with a smile.

* * *

**Normal POV**

''Like what you see?''Ino said as she look at him with a smile plastered on her face

"You look different with your hair down, different in a nice way...a very nice way"He said.

Ino smirked as she went passed him.

He look over to her with a smirk before going inside the bathroom.

After 15mins he came out with a black shirt on and a long black pants.

Ino was there in bed sitting on the side of it.

"Waiting for me"Sasuke said as he move to her side.

"No,I just can't sleep,don't worry just go and sleep first"Ino respond.

Ino was suddenly yanked on the bed,both her arms were on the side of her being hold,she look at Sasuke as she narrowed my eyes.

"Sasuke let go,now"i said,he was closed to her,very close, their face was just inches away,her heart was beating,fast,that she never thought it could beat that fast.

"No"He stated simply as he look at her.

"That's an order"Ino said trying to use her positioned as the leader to stop him.

"Order or not i won't,i won't let you get away from me anymore,i promised you that"He said in a serious tone and the most mesmerize ones.

Ino look at him as her face soften.

The hold on her arm was no longer there and the next thing she knew,she felt pressure on her lips.

Ino's eyes went wide,Ino clutched on to his shirt and tried pushing him away, but instantly melted under his spell.

His tongue immediately found hers and it was warm and tasted like cheery,the undeniable rush of adrenaline ignited through her body and pooled in her tummy.

Wrapping her skinny, toned arm around his neck, Ino brought him closer to her and thread her finger through his raven hair.

It was longer then Sasuke thought it would be.

They continued till Ino broke it,her eyes meeting his.

"Don't forget what you promised"Ino said.

"I won't"he said

Ino smiled,she pushes him away from her as she stood up from the bed.

"Let's get some sleep"Ino said as she covered her mouth as the yawn escaped her mouth.

"Ino are we..."Sasuke said as he look away from Ino ,if you see clearly you could see a tint of blush in his face.

'It's not like it's my first time!why the hell am i blushing!'Sasuke scolded himself mentally.

"What do you think,neh?"Ino said as she went over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Sasuke look at Ino and replied back with a smirk.

They went to each side of the bed and slept.

* * *

_She was at a room,there was nothing,all she could see is the colour white._

_"Where am i?"Ino said out loud to herself._

_Then she heard a voice._

_"What is your choice?"the voiced echoed the place._

_"Who's there"Ino snapped._

_"What is your choice?"the voice repeated._

_Ino thought for a while before answering._

_"What choice?"Ino asked.a_

_"Your choice,do you want to go back to your world or stay here?"the voice explained._

_"Is this a joke?"_

_"Even though you are dreaming,your choice must be made here"the voice said gently._

_"I'm dreaming?"Ino asked confused._

_"Yes,this would be the last time i am going to be here"_

_"Why did you bring me here,to this dimension?"Ino asked again._

_"Because of your pain"it answered._

_"My pain?"_

_"Remember what you promised Asuma"_

_Ino slowly nodded._

_"You know yourself that you can't love anyone except Sasuke and because of that i brought you here,to find true love and now i want to know your answer,do you want to go back so you could reunite with your family or stay here with him"_

_Ino stayed quite when she heard that,''am i so r__eadable?''Ino spoken as she look down.__  
_

_''They could not see the pain you hide under when you smile,but i can''the voice answered._

_Ino look up,''maybe you can''she said,__suddenly the nothingness in the room showed flashes of the time she had with Sasuke in this dimension and the the time she had with her family._

_Ino bit her lower lip as she saw it._

_When it ended,Ino clenched her fist._

_"Now is the time for you to choose"the voice said._

_"I choose...i chose him"Ino said._

* * *

Ino woke up as she sit up from her bed,she saw Sasuke beside her still sleeping very soundly.

She touched his cheek gently with her cold hand.

'Sasuke,i don't think my feeling for you are just a simple like anymore'Ino thought as she look at Sasuke with a small smile on her face,'remeber when you told me that love was a strong word,it really was,and now i think maybe it is love'

**How was it?**

**You should know**

**what to do after reading!**

**Ta ta!**


End file.
